


Battle Of The North (eners)

by wonderlandrambles



Series: Stonesford. [4]
Category: England National Football Team - Fandom, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandrambles/pseuds/wonderlandrambles
Summary: John Stones and Jordan Pickford have the worst argument of their relationship so far. When it spills over into International Break, is there any hope for them?





	1. Boys Will Be Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I created an incorrect meme post on tumblr and I was inspired to write about it http://stonesporte.tumblr.com/post/184020919099/pickford-oi-stones-dont-walk-away-from-me-when :)

Battle Of The North (eners) - Part One. 

Jordan Pickford and John Stones had entered a comfortable rhythm in being able to have a normal relationship. 

They could never be as open as they wanted to be. They knew that but they were not going to hide it either. Even if it was a hand hold under the table when the England team went out for a meal, they concluded that it was better than nothing. 

There was the time they were in a club in London and Eric Dier caught them kissing heavily in an alley at the side of the club. Eric had dragged John muttering under his breath that he didn’t care if they were together but acting like horny teenagers in an alleyway was not exactly classy behaviour. John had responded by flipping the middle finger behind Eric’s back which caused Jordan to snigger and had to turn away to stop himself from laughing. 

It was the build up to the International Break that cracks begun to appear. John had gained himself an admirer. He was not stupid. He knew his popularity had grown since the World Cup the year previous but this girl, she was something else. Always commenting on his Instagram pictures, sending him private messages and she had begun waiting for him after training sessions. He had begun going the long way home to try and throw her off because she had started to follow him. By doing that though, he started cutting into the already little alone time he got with Jordan with their busy club schedules. 

Two weeks before international break, it was one of City’s last training sessions of the season. The girl was yet again waiting for him. It had been a late training session and he was only going to get roughly around two hours with Jordan that evening. Adding the long trip around back to his, was going to add an extra forty minutes to his journey. Fuck, John thought, I’ve gotta do something here. This has got to stop. 

He did not think of a conclusion in time and had to the extra minutes added to his journey. He knew he was going to get it in the neck from Jordan when he got in. Their time was precious and someone was threatening that. 

John exhaled deeply as he stood on his doorstep, circling his keys in his hand. His journey home had been horrible. He had to go on three different A roads to throw the girl off. He knew it was time to go to the police but he also did not want the trouble because there was the risk of the media finding out. 

Eventually, he plucked up the courage and unlocked the door. Jordan was sat on the stairway which was the side of the house. He did not look happy. John sighed and placed his bag down. He then closed the door. Jordan opened his mouth to speak. 

‘Don’t start, Jord. I know’ John cut across him and walked into the kitchen. 

‘Don’t start? Don’t start? How old are you? 12?’ Jordan exclaimed and followed him into the kitchen. 

‘I’m sorry, I really am’ 

‘If you were sorry, you would have contacted the police already. She’s fucking crazy, John and you’re letting her get away with it’ Jordan told him, angrily. 

‘What the pissing hell are you suggesting?’ John asked and turned around to him. 

‘I don’t know, you tell me. You have been stalked for weeks and you haven’t done anything. Anyone would think you liked the attention’ Jordan replied. The argument was getting heated and not in the way either of them liked. 

‘Fuck off, really, Jordan, fuck off. I didn’t come home for my boyfriend to jump down my throat because I’ve got a fucking stalker’ John told him. Their voices were raised. They both knew they needed to stop because they were about to go down a road of no return. 

‘Well John, tell me, why the hell haven’t you gone to the police already?’ Jordan asked and crossed his arms. 

‘I don’t know. Maybe I don’t want the potential media storm? Maybe I just want to try and have a normal life!’ John answered him and shook his head. 

‘Potential media storm? You are living a life on maybes, MAYBE you should think of your safety!’ Jordan shook his head in disbelief. 

‘Were you thinking of your safety when you got into a fight with Newcastle fans pissed out of your face?’ John shot at him and regretted it instantly. He bit his lip in frustration ‘Jord... I’m sorry... I...’ 

‘You’re such a little shit. Can never accept responsibility, always have to turn it around on someone else’ Jordan said and turned around to leave. 

‘Jord, I’m sorry, please don’t leave, I’ve missed you today, please’ John leaned forward and tried to grab Jordan’s arm. 

Jordan pulled away ‘maybe you should have thought about that before you were 40 minutes late’ 

John did not say a word whilst he watched Jordan leave. Watching him leave gave him a stomach ache, like someone had stabbed him. He choked and held back tears. 

The next few days, John tried to get in contact with Jordan but he was getting radio silence. Not responding to his texts, his calls and it hurt him, a lot. 

Sender: John  
To: Jordan

Please talk to me. Don’t like this. I miss you. I love you. 

Finally after that text, John got a reply but it was not the reply he wanted. 

Sender: Jordan  
To: John 

Go and speak to your friend. She’ll be more than happy to accommodate you. 

John saw red and punched out a reply. 

Sender: John  
To: Jordan 

Fuck you then. 

Sender: Jordan  
To: John 

You wish. 

John threw his phone across the room and made a loud annoyed sound. It was international break soon and he was going to used it to his advantage. 

A few days passed and it was International break. John travelled down to London on his own. He had made plans to go down with Jordan. Make a road trip out of it. The thought of them laughing, having fun, singing out of tune to the radio, stopping at petrol stations and just in general being together made John angry. So angry. He missed his boyfriend, like he was missing an arm but he was also very angry at him and he did not know which one to act on first. He got the train down with Kyle Walker instead and he was miserable. 

Jordan had decided to drive anyways to London. Somehow he had agreed to allow teammate Michael Keane to drive down with him. It was nice to have company but he was not John. Jordan was missing his boyfriend’s stupid and witty comments. He was missing the way he smelt and the way he made him feel. He thought about how his hand would have brushed with John’s when he would put the brake on. He would have played with John’s hair at every chance he got. John would be squeezing his thigh, with a smirk on his face and his hand would have found its way into Jordan’s pants, telling him to focus on the road. Jordan hated feeling that way. He did not know what he wanted more. To kiss John within a inch of his life and then make him a moaning mess underneath him or to punch him in the face for being a little shit. 

John was the first to arrive at St George’s Park. It was raining. Typical British weather. Jordan arrived half an hour later. It was a frosty atmosphere. They ignored each other, causing the other England players to look at each other in confusion. They were never over the top with the PDA. They respected the others around them but they knew. They were fine with it. So even it was, just talking or an arm around the other whilst sat down, they always had a subtle way of being with each other in public. One time, John had made a joke so funny about Newcastle fans, that Jordan had said ‘God, I love you’ and kissed him in front of everyone. He did remember quickly and pulled away. John had been bright red and apologised to everyone. Jordan, on the other hand, had not been sorry and showed his appreciation later on in their hotel room. Jordan was never sorry whilst John always was and that was the difference was between them. Sometimes they balanced each other out with it. John softened Jordan whilst Jordan made John stand on his own two feet but it was not happening in this moment. They sat at opposite sides of the rooms. Jesse Lingard looked flabbergasted. 

‘Stonesy, what the fuck is happening with you and Picks?’ Jesse whispered to John in shock. 

‘Picks is an emotionless, immature bastard, that’s what is happening’ John replied. He leaned back on his chair and glanced over to Jordan. 

‘Oh no, you can’t do this. You guys are....’ Jesse’s voice trailed off. 

‘Jess, mate, don’t live your gay fantasies through us. If you wanna fuck Rashford, just ask’ John said and shook his head. Jesse remained silent and lowed his head. 

The whole team had their first training session an hour later. John avoided Jordan like the plague. He was definitely more angry now. He could feel the same from Jordan. He knew one thing though. When they eventually spoke and made up, it was going to be one hell of a make up sex session. The thought excited John and he had to subtly readjust himself. He could not get completely soft though. The sight of Jordan in goal did that to him and he hated the Sunderland lad a lot in that moment. 

The rain had begun to pour and this annoyed Jordan because there really was nothing sexier than John Stones playing football in the rain. It made Jordan forget why they were not even talking. Just the sight of John in the rain made Jordan’s heart grow... with other parts of his body following suit. He was ready to surrender. At the end of the training session, Jordan walked over to John. 

‘Come to my room, tonight’ Jordan said to him, quietly. He took a massive risk because he knew cameras were somewhere. He lightly caressed the side of John’s arm and then lightly squeezed his hand. 

John pulled away like Jordan had shot him ‘because I look good in rain? God, you’re so predictable. Fuck you, if you think I am going to come running that quickly after ghosting me for two weeks’ 

John shook his head and walked away. When John stood up for himself, it turned Jordan on so much. He watched him go. It took everything in Jordan to not tackle the Barnsley lad to the ground and take him there and then in front of everyone. 

‘I’ve never met two people more perfect for each other’ a voice said behind Jordan. He turned and saw Harry Kane. 

‘I don’t kn-‘ 

‘Sort it out, Jordan, for Christ sakes. I wanna win the Euros. I don’t want to lose because my best keeper and my best defender can’t pull it together and keep a clean sheet’ Harry cut across him and shook his head. 

‘You think he’s your best defender? You never show that’ Jordan replied and took a drink from his water bottle. 

‘You know better than anyone, Stonesy is the type of person to work better when he thinks someone doesn’t like him or his skills’ Harry replied and gave a small shrug. 

‘He’d get a big head and probably mess up’ Jordan said, with a small smile. 

‘So that’s between me and you, Jordan. Don’t go ruining my defence now. But please, I’m begging you, just make up. I’m not one for believing that no sex makes your game better. I believe it makes it worse’ Harry replied and shook his head. 

‘Harry Kane talking about sex, that’s like hearing your Dad talk about it’ Jordan laughed and they started to walk. 

‘Hey, I don’t have two kids in two years for no reason you know?’ Harry said with a smirk. 

Later on that night, Jordan found John in the games room playing pool with Kyle and Dele. They dressed up. Great, Jordan thought, they are going out. John looked extremely good in a pair of blue jeans and black t’shirt. Jordan swallowed loudly and walked over to them. He placed a hand on the small of John’s back who was watching Kyle and Dele play. John sighed and pulled away. 

‘Don’t, baby, please, don’t do this’ Jordan complained, quietly in John’s ear. 

‘What? We get to make up on your own terms? Nah, Jordan. You’re the one who taught me to stand my own ground’ John hissed and stepped away from him. Jordan moved closer to him. Kyle looked up from the pool table at the pair and shook his head. 

‘I know but for once, can you just not listen to me? I’ve been an idiot’ Jordan replied. He took a leap of faith and began to play with John’s hair. He had not had a cut for a while and Jordan loved it. It meant there was more to play with - or pull if he needed or wanted. 

John exhaled deeply. He slapped, grabbed Jordan’s arm and turned around. So much so it made a noise against Jordan’s bare arm. Dele and Kyle looked after each other and decided to excuse themselves. John sighed and shook his head. 

‘Fuck, you’re so fit like this, let me suck you off, please. Can’t handle it’ Jordan sighed and closed his eyes. 

John brought a hand in Jordan’s face and lifted his jaw up. 

‘Tell me, what do you want to do? I need details’ John told him and raised an eyebrow. 

Jordan opened his eyes ‘There. On the pool table. I’d suck you off, you know so good. It’s been so long but I’d still do it good. Then....’ 

‘Tell me, Jordan, tell me’ John said. He caressed Jordan’s lips which made Jordan’s breathing unsteady. 

‘Then I’d fuck you. So hard. Please, John, I’m sorry. Let me’ Jordan said. His hands were already on John’s belt but John slapped his hands away. 

‘John! What the fuck? I said I’m sorry and you know that is a lot from me!’ Jordan exclaimed. He felt and sounded like a wounded animal. 

‘And already said, why should this be on your own terms?’ John asked, moving away. 

‘You’re the fucking one who is humouring a stalker! Not me’ Jordan replied and half laughed. 

‘There we go, the real problem’ John said and shook his head. 

‘What is this? Reverse psychology? I don’t like it!’ Jordan exclaimed and raised his hands in protest. 

‘What’s the real reason why you’re so bothered about this girl? She’s one girl’ 

‘She’s fucking stalking you. I’m worried for your safety. I’m worried...’ 

‘You’re worried about what, Jordan?’ John asked and crossed his arms. 

‘Just she could hurt you and...’ 

‘Is it because she’s a girl?’ John questioned and raised an eyebrow. 

‘Fuck off, no. Why would you think that?..... Do you want to? Do you miss it?’ Jordan shot out rather quickly. 

John laughed and shook his head. He scoffed ‘do you miss it?’ 

‘Let me show you how much I miss it’ Jordan said, quietly and moved towards him. 

John felt torn. He wanted Jordan to grab him. He wanted him to bend him over the pool table and make him scream his name. He felt so untouched. He needed it. He knew he was going to a play a shit game if he did not get any sex soon but John was also annoyed at Jordan. Like a lot. 

Jordan watched as John’s brain went into overdrive. As if the clocks had begun turning. He liked watching John’s thinking process because he knew he was thinking of every possible outcome. Jordan knew that in John’s mind, he, Jordan, had already fucked him because he could see a semi forming in John’s jeans. He knew that in his mind he had already came three times, screaming Jordan’s name but he also knew he was debating the other side of things. The practical side. The ‘let’s talk about this’ side. Then he knew there was the ‘torture Jordan like he’s torturing me’ side. Jordan loved that John was like this. Because he was the going in all guns glazing type and he needed that balance. In that moment though, all he needed was John’s body around him. 

‘John, please, let’s talk about it after, hate me after, I need this, you need this’ Jordan said. His hand touching John’s semi through his jeans. John exhaled deeply. Jordan felt him get harder and he smiled softly at the thought. 

‘Don’t smile like that, for fuck sakes, Jord, please’ John said and shook his head. 

‘Why not? Why not?’ Jordan asked and smiled more. He leaned forward to kiss John who pulled away. 

‘Sex isn’t going to fix this right now’ John sighed and moved towards the door. 

‘You can be such a fucking coward when you want to be’ Jordan groaned and shook his head. 

‘Don’t start. I’m going out with the lads. A few drinks’ 

‘And you’re probably gonna go and pull some girl. Go on, don’t let me stop you’ Jordan replied and pointed towards the door. 

‘You are a fucking arsehole do you know that? A straight up fucking arsehole. I’m done. DONE!’ John exclaimed and walked out. 

Jordan stared after him and bit his lip. He feared he went too far. He thought that was it, he’s broke up with him. Well done, Pickford, you have screwed up the best that has ever happened to you. 

‘Don’t let him know that though, fucking piece of shit’ Jordan muttered under his breath and shook his head.


	2. All is fair in love, war.... and Football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be more than two parts now... just saying.

Battle Of The North (eners) - Part Two. 

All is fair in love, war.... and Football. 

To say John was missing Jordan was an understatement. He missed the way he would correct his spellings in his texts. He missed the way Jordan would play with his hair. John would never admit it to but he had started delaying his hair cuts because the way that Jordan played with his hair to calm him down or the way he would pull it when John was giving him head. There was nothing like it. He missed the way that Jordan would put on the big tough guy act but at the most random times, John would catch him staring at him like when they would be watching David Attenborough documentaries and John would get excited over every single animal. He’d turn to Jordan, ask what was he staring at and the reply he would get would be nothing but ‘you, I just really really love you’. John would tell him to stop being a such a girl and Jordan would remind him that he had a girls arse and that he, John, loves it. John could always do nothing but agree. 

The memories swum in his mind as the loud banging music of a London nightclub began to give him headache. He looked over and could see a girl with Dele, twerking suggestively in front of him. Dele, himself, was loving it. 

‘Alright, John, spill what the fuck is wrong with you?’ Kyle asked. He placed a pint in front of John and sat down next to him. 

‘I think I’ve broke up with Jordan. I didn’t mean to. I said it in the heat of the moment. I’m an idiot’ John replied and shook his head. 

‘Why are you two even fighting?’ Kyle asked. He looked confused. 

‘The stalker. He says I need to contact the police’ 

‘I’ve been telling you that for weeks, mate’ Kyle said and sighed. 

‘I know, I know’ John groaned. He took a massive sip of his pint. 

‘If your best friend and your boyfriend are telling you the same thing, maybe you should listen?’ Kyle asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Before John could answer, Dele walked over with the girl he had just been dancing with. 

‘This is Leanna. She has a sister. She’s into you, Stonesy. She’s called Maria. You should meet her’ Dele said and pointed to a pretty brunette girl at the bar. 

—   
Jordan experienced anxiety but not anxiety like most people. He managed to keep a lid on it most of the time but when he’s asleep, that’s when he was the most vulnerable. He would wake up in sweats, screaming and run to the bathroom to be sick. It haunted him in his dreams. 

The third time John had stopped over at his house, it happened. He tried to contain it, trying not to wake his boyfriend and ran to the bathroom but Jordan had not been that lucky. 

As soon as Jordan’s head hit the toilet to throw up, he had felt a hand on his back which was soothing to him. John never asked any questions. He just sat besides him whilst he threw up and rubbed circles into his back.

Eventually both of them worked their way back to bed. Jordan was laid on John’s chest. He was breathing heavily. The last thing he felt before falling back to sleep was John pressing a kiss to the top of his head. It was not until the third time it happened that Jordan plucked up the courage to tell John the truth. It was routine they had created when it happened and is was then Jordan realised that John was it. What everyone spoke about. Pure love. He could not imagine anyone else in his place. 

Jordan barely slept after his argument with John. Yes, John could be an indecisive little shit but Jordan needed him more than he ever needed anyone. He used to think no feeling could replaced playing football, playing for country but being with John almost did. They were the same feeling, just experienced differently. 

He eventually fell into a heavy sleep which was always a bad idea. Because that was more than likely going to cause a night terror and it did. Jordan woke up screaming, almost crying from his dream. He looked around, already knowing his bed was going to be empty and he was going to be alone. He almost choked and pulled back his covers, rushing to the toilet and threw up. 

Eventually, he stopped heaving and flushed the toilet. He collapsed and fell back against the cold bath. He wiped the back of his nose and cried. He needed John, now more than ever. 

He scrambled to his feet and debated going to John’s room. He decided against it and grabbed his phone instead, phoning the other man instead. It went straight to voicemail. 

‘John, please, sorry for being an idiot. Don’t care about the stalker. Nothing but you. Please don’t break up with me. I need you. Sorry for ghosting you. Do anything. I love you. Please come back to me’ 

Jordan switched the call off and threw his phone on the bed. He made a frustration sound and threw himself down onto the bed. Eventually, he fell back asleep. 

He woke up the next morning with his alarm ringing next to him. His head hurt. A lot. He quickly got changed, down some painkillers and brushed his teeth. 

Jordan decided enough was enough and he needed to speak to John. He was annoyed that he had no messages upon looking at his phone. He grabbed his things and headed out of his hotel room when he saw something he never wanted to see. 

John’s room was across from him but one. He saw a girl, early 20s, hair messy, heels on her hand and she was heading out of John’s room. He watched as John saw her off. Bile formed in his stomach. Jordan wanted to run back inside into the room but he was glued to the spot. John turned back around and his face fell when he saw Jordan. 

‘Jord, Jordan, no, you gotta....’ Jordan’s brain finally caught up with him and he scrambled to the door behind him. He quickly went back into his room and slammed the door shut. 

‘Jord, please, babe, you gotta understand... open up, please’ John banged on the door. Jordan composed himself and opened the door again. 

‘We are not even broken up one day and you’re already shagging girls again. You bastard!’ Jordan exclaimed at him and narrowed his eyes. 

‘Let me explain, Jord, please, nothing happened!’ John pleaded with him, full Bambi eye on. 

‘You’re telling me that John Stones had a girl in his room and nothing happened. Bullshit!’ Jordan replied. He went to shut the door but John caught it in time and walked into Jordan’s room. 

‘Jordan, please, you have to believe me’ John said again, his voice was barely a whisper. 

‘I swear to fucking high heaven, you best get the hell of my room before I scream’ Jordan replied. He tried to move away but John stopped him. 

Jordan sighed and was then surprised with what John did next. He had dropped to his knees and was hugging Jordan’s left leg. Jordan swore he could hear a sad choke. 

‘I’m an idiot but I’d never do that. Never. Let me explain’ John said in a small, soft voice. 

‘John, you need to leave’ Jordan sighed and leaned against the wall. 

‘I don’t want to fight anymore. Please. I love you’ 

‘You should have thought about that before you fucked the first girl that threw herself at you!’ Jordan sighed. He tried to pull John to standing but John stayed rooted. He clung onto Jordan for dear life. 

‘I’ll prove it to you. Let me...’ John said and his hands begun to pull down Jordan’s tracksuit bottoms he had just put on. It was only when Jordan felt John’s cold hands on his thighs as he pulled down his boxers that Jordan came to his senses. He grabbed John’s hands and with all the strength he had - or maybe John was letting him - he pulled him back to standing. 

‘You were right last night. Sex isn’t going to solve this’ 

‘Then what is?’ 

‘Maybe you not sleeping around for starters!’ 

‘I’ve already told you. Nothing happened!’ John exclaimed. He choked and held back tears. 

‘Well guess what, I don’t believe you’ Jordan said and shook his head. John stared at him in disbelief and nodded. He begun to retreat and left the room. As the door shut, Jordan hated himself because he had just told a lie. The truth was he did believe John but he was hurting, from his own actions, from John’s actions and he was focusing on that oppose to what he really wanted. 

John sniffed as he stood outside Jordan’s hotel room.

‘Oi, what the fuck happened last night?’ John turned around and saw Dele. 

‘Nothing, Dele. That’s the point. Nothing’ John replied and turned back to go to his room. 

‘What do you mean nothing? I just saw her leaving your room’ Dele said and pointed to the empty space and the lift. 

‘Couldn’t get it up. John Stones, number 5, the big one from Barnsley, couldn’t fucking get it up because he’s a joke. A big joke who has just ruined everything’ John said this as he unlocked his hotel room door and slammed it shut once Dele was inside. 

‘Cry me a fucking river. Pull yourself together’ Dele replied and shook his head. 

‘Too late for that Delboy! This whole thing is a fucking joke. Football is the only thing I’m good at. I can’t even keep a relationship together. First my girlfriend leaves me for someone else....’ 

‘After you cheated on her and she took you back’ 

‘You’re not fucking helping! Then I think I’ve finally got it sorted, I think everything makes sense. It’s not an ideal situation for a footballer but I’m happy. Then I screw that up’ John continued. He grabbed his suitcase and began to pack. 

‘Woah, woah, what the fuck are you doing?’ Dele asked. His eyes widened. 

‘I’m going home. I’m not staying here. All I’ll do is fuck up and get a red card. I’ll lose the Euros for everyone’ John replied and he begun to throw clothes in his case. 

‘Woah, woah, like fuck you are. Four years ago, you did not spend two weeks on the bench to pack it all in now. Fuck off. Nope. STOP’ Dele exclaimed. He was worried but he could not stop him. He watched in horror as John walked out of the room a few moments later, suitcase in hand. 

As Dele walked out of the room, he walked into Jordan. 

‘Look, I don’t care what’s happening between you two but tell him. He’s leaving. He’s quitting!’ Dele said, desperately and pointed at John. 

‘Like fuck he is’ Jordan said, quietly and turned to John. 

‘Jordan, you can-‘ John was stopped in his tracks by Jordan barging him into the wall. John dropped the bag he was holding and Jordan kicked it towards Dele. Dele picked it up. Jordan took John’s key out of his pocket and passed it to Dele. 

‘Del, put that back in his room then leave us. Keep that key away’ all Dele could do is nod like the church hill dog. Within a few moments, Dele had disappeared downstairs. 

Jordan and John stared at each other. They were both breathing heavily. Jordan had his thigh between John’s legs. 

‘Jesus Christ, John, are you getting hard right now?’ Jordan questioned and shook his head. 

‘Always hard for you’ John muttered. He wanted to feel like he did the night previous. In control. He did not like feeling like a helpless little boy. 

‘I was giving it to you, practically on a silver platter last night. I was ready to fuck you over the pool table but nooooo, sex wasn’t the answer’ Jordan replied and glared at him. 

‘Jord, please, now’ John sighed and tried to bring Jordan’s hand to his crotch. 

‘Oh Johnny boy, no. You haven’t let me finished. Stonesy reared his sexy controlling little head. Then you went out with the lads. Brought back a girl. The only reason you didn’t fuck her was because you couldn’t get it up... yes I heard you’ Jordan continued. His body grew closer to John’s. 

‘Please, I need you’ 

‘When all you had to do was stay in and I could have got it up for you plenty of times’ Jordan said. He thrusted towards John, straight onto the growing member in his pants. John hissed and pulled Jordan by the hip closer to him. He did not care anyone could have come out of any room at any point. 

‘Yes, Jordan, please’ John thrusted towards him. Jordan trapped him against the wall. He used his body to do so. 

‘Just think, if you weren’t being such a cocky little shit last night, just think this could have been us on the pool table’ Jordan said. He sucked on John’s neck, on his weak spot. 

‘Jord, that feels so good’ John sighed and leaned his head back. 

‘I could have been inside you, hitting that spot every single time. You could have fuck my mouth. I could have jerk you off into oblivion. Anything you wanted. But you had to be a cocky, sexy little shit. Walking out of there but look at you now, Stonesy, you’re a whining mess and we have got clothes on’ Jordan was now dry humping John within a life of him. 

‘Please, I need you to touch me. Anything. I need it’ John closed his eyes and bit his lip. 

‘No, I’m not going to touch you because you seem fit. Because it’s your terms’ Jordan begun to use John’s words from the night previous. 

‘Fuck off that’s not fair’ John cried. He was close. Jordan could tell he was close. 

‘Look at me, baby. Look at me’ Jordan said. He cradled John’s head and John’s eyes met his. 

‘Then today you try and leave. You maybe a little shit but you’re the one who is going to win us the Euros. You’re our MVP. Not me. Not Kane. Not Raz. Not pissing Harry Maguire’s Slabhead. Not bloody Declan Rice who thinks it’s okay to switch from Ireland to England. You. Because you are damn fucking talented so I’m not letting you leave. Try and leave, I’m gonna drag you back screaming every time. Every. Single. Time’ Jordan slammed into John harder on every word. John groaned as he came. Hearing Jordan speak about him to him like that caused him to cry out. He bit Jordan’s shoulder to stop the noise. That caused Jordan to come himself. He groaned. His nails dug into John’s back. 

John slid down the wall. He was panting and out of breath. 

‘You okay there, love?’ Jordan asked, with a slight smirk. 

‘That was... fuck... I...’ John could not even form words. 

‘You better come into my room and get changed. You’re erm... stained your trousers there’ 

—   
Once at breakfast, Jordan sat at the opposite side of the room to John. He sat next to Harry Maguire whilst John sat next to Kyle. 

‘Here you go, you dropped this on the way back last night’ Kyle said to John, pulling out the latter’s phone and giving it to him. 

‘I thought I’d lost that! Thanks mate. Shame it’s flat though’ John replied. He took his phone and pocketed it. He could see Jordan staring at him, concerned. John looked away. He was confused. Why was Jordan concerned about his phone? 

Everyone ate in silence. Most of the players were also out and they were quietly nursed their hangovers. John stood up and walked over to Dele who was sat near to Jordan. 

‘I need my key. Gotta charge my phone’ John said with a shrug. Dele quickly looked at Jordan who nodded and handed John his key. 

‘You have five minutes and then you return that back to him’ Jordan warned. Everyone looked confused but no one had the guts to questioned it. It was far too early for that. 

John sighed and shook his head. He left the room quickly. Jordan scared him sometimes. John did not think for a second that Jordan would hurt him. Not intentionally anyways. Even though they were the same height, Jordan was always careful with him. Always apologised if he went too far. Because of the weight difference. It was nothing major. Maybe like 20 pounds but Jordan was treated John like he was something delicate, like he was going to break and John always told him not to worry about it. Then Jordan would have his moments, where passion, lust, love took over like he did against the wall before they went down to breakfast. John knew he was going to have bruises on his hips but he did not care. He lived for Jordan out of control. It drove him out of control. He always tried to push Jordan towards the edge. Because it made him feel alive and more importantly, it made Jordan feel alive. 

John rushed to his room and placed his phone on charge. He looked at his bag on the floor and started to unpack it. 

‘I said 5 minutes, John’ John looked up and saw Jordan. He sighed. He forgot he had not shut the door. He then continued to unpack. 

‘Thought you’d be happy that I’m unpacking’ John replied with a shrug. 

‘Happy with the fact you almost left me? No, I would never be happy about that’ Jordan said. His hands were in his pocket and looked at the floor. 

‘Is that what this all about? I’m sorry, I had a moment. It won’t happen again’ John told him, with a small smile. 

‘Too right it won’t happen again’ Jordan kicked the door shut and walked towards him. 

‘Jord, we gotta be downstairs. Not now’ John shook his head and put his wash bag down on the dresser. 

‘I’m only going to say this once. It won’t happen again because I’m not winning the Euros without you. When we win it, you’re going to be my side, we are going to win it together. Because you’re my defender and I’m your keeper. Then I’m going to fuck you all over Wembley, bring you back to the hotel and do it all over again. Might even switch it up, if you’re a good boy. Think you’d have strength for that?’ Jordan questioned and raised an eyebrow. 

‘Fuck sakes, Jord, get us off and say that again’ John breathed and licked his lips. 

‘Oh no, baby, because here is what is going to happen. You’re going to report your stalker to the police or I’m not going to touch you’ Jordan replied and took a step back. 

‘Excuse me? You’re going to punish me like that because I’ve got a fucking stalker?’ John questioned and crossed his arms. 

‘She’s been stalking you for weeks and you haven’t done anything. So I’m giving you some inspiration. I mean, if you’re happy with it to continue, then fine but I won’t be touching you’ Jordan replied and sat on the bed. 

‘You’re impossible’ 

‘No you’re impossible. She follows you home, adding time to your journey, preventing our time together. If she wasn’t a girl, I probably would have got involved by now. Do it, John because I’m not sharing you with anyone. Especially not a crazy stalker chick who thinks she has a chance with you. Because you’re mine and no one else’s. Never forget that’ Jordan said and turned away. 

‘I love you’ John said after a moment. 

‘I love you too. So once your phone is back on, please call the police. For now, we are needed downstairs’ Jordan replied, with a small smile and headed towards the door.


	3. A Public Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be more than two parts now... just saying.

Battle of the North (eners) 

Chapter Three - A Public Affair 

John could tell there was more than Jordan was letting on. After their conversation in his hotel room, Jordan was being silence. Barely speaking. 

In training, Jordan did not communicate with John during their defending drills or through the practise game time leaving Kyle to be on the receiving end of it. 

‘Back to ghosting me? Fuck sakes. My phone is upstairs!’ John hissed at Jordan. 

‘This isn’t about your phone. If you have to ask, then are you even my boyfriend?’ Jordan replied. His tone was cold and it ran through John like someone has poured freezing water down his back. 

‘Don’t question that. Why would you?’ John asked, his voice broken. 

‘Well you did bring a girl back to your room last night’ Jordan replied and narrowed his eyes. 

‘But nothing happened’ 

‘Cos you couldn’t get it up. What would happened if you could of?’ 

Before John could reply, Ross Barkley was shouting over to them ‘Oi, Stones, Pickford, suck each other dicks in your own time please’ 

Jordan shot Ross a dangerous look and John shook his head and walked away. They did not say anything else during the session. 

After training, they ate dinner and then went to the chill out room. John was sat with Kyle and Raheem. His legs were sprawled out on the comfy sofa when Jordan walked over to them, moved John’s legs out of the way, sat down and moved them across him without a word. John stared at him in disbelief. This was risky behaviour. 

‘What, is this a City only zone?’ Jordan asked, quietly. 

‘Erm no, of course not’ John quickly replied. His mouth was dry. 

‘Good. What are we talking about?’ Jordan raised an eyebrow. Kyle and Raheem shared a look of confusion but decided to change the subject. 

‘Nothing, really, mate. Just the FIFA ratings. Raz is still annoyed with his pace’ Kyle said after a moment. 

‘Look, I feel discriminated. Just because I’m short and that’ Raheem replied and shook his head. 

‘And there is John with his highest ones to date, right?’ Jordan said. His arm was leaned over John’s legs. John wanted to move them. He did not like the tension but he was scared and if he was being honest, a little bit excited. 

‘That’s because of one lucky save against Liverpool. FIFA lapped that up’ Kyle replied. He half laughed, he half snorted. 

‘Lucky or not, it still happened’ Jordan shrugged. He said it so casually. John hated him for that. He did not know how Jordan was acting so normal. He had said hours before that he was not going to touch him until he phoned the police but here he was, John’s legs across his lap, practically defending him. 

‘You’re biased, Picks. You have to say that’ Kyle said and shook his head. 

‘I am, that is true’ Jordan replied. He lifted his hand to the back of John’s head and rested his hand at the nape of John’s neck. He then started to softly move his hand up and down. This was too much for John and he stood up. 

‘I’ve... I’m...’ but John could not form words and walked out of the room. Jordan rolled his eyes and followed him outside. 

‘Where are you going?’ Jordan called down the corridor. 

‘What the fuck was that?’ John turned around to him. 

‘Aww, baby, are you angry?’ Jordan said, with a smirk. 

‘I swear to God, Pickford. Shut the fuck up’ John swallowed loudly and his fists were clenched. 

‘Pickford? No Jord today? You are angry!’ Jordan continued and John stared him. He rounded on him and backed him into the wall. Jordan looked at him with playful eyes. 

‘You cannot ghost me for two weeks, dry hump me within a inch of my life, then tell me we can’t do anything until I phone the police over that crazy bitch because I’m yours and no one else then ignore me all day and then act like that in front of the others. You might as well of pulled my trousers down and gave me a handjob there and then. We had a deal. Not in front of the lads’ John told him. His hand was on the wall, his breathing was unsteady. It really was the best and worst thing being the same height as each other. His eyes did not leave Jordan’s. 

‘You’d like that wouldn’t you, Stonesy?’ Jordan asked. His hand moved to John’s crotch area and begun to lightly trace a finger up and down. 

‘Don’t make me more angry by calling me that. Just do it already or stop teasing’ John sighed. His breathing had become unsteady. 

‘But really it should be me that should be angry’ Jordan replied. He wanted to flip them around, so John was the one with his back against the wall but something about John, leaning over him, feeling like he was in control but really it was Jordan. Every single time. That was a better satisfaction. 

‘Already said I’m sorry, Jordan, please I need it’ John replied. Jordan continued to trace a finger up and down. 

‘Really, you are amazing. I can get you off with just touch but I’m not even really touching you am I?’ Jordan told him. He stopped with his finger and proceeded to cup John through his trousers. 

‘I swear to fucking God....’ John groaned and slapped his hand against the wall. 

‘You could have had it last night but you chose to go out, bring back a girl and then you couldn’t get it up. Even your dick know it belongs to me’ Jordan replied and that time, he placed his hand inside John’s pants. 

‘Or maybe I was just drunk and the alcohol was stopping the blood supply’ John said and leaned his head back. His hand on the wall had moved to Jordan’s neck. 

‘Funny that, every time we have drunk sex, you never have any trouble. In fact, I think sometimes we have our best sex drunk’ Jordan said. He started a rhythm and had slowly begun to get John off. 

‘So you’re saying our sober sex is shit?’ John almost cried. His hissed through gritted teeth. It was too much. Had been too long. 

‘No, not at all, my love, in fact either way, I know I can get you coming within seconds if I wanted’ Jordan mused with a smile. 

‘Please make me come.. dying here like’ John whispered and then sighed 

Jordan pulled his hand out ‘No remember what I said’ 

‘For fuck sakes, just get us off already!’ John shot at him and tried to guide Jordan’s hand back into his pants. 

‘John! Jordan! What the fuck is this?’ They sprung apart and saw Kyle standing there, his mouth open. Jesse was stood behind him and looked half impressed and half confused. If John could have, he would punched the wall. Jordan laughed. 

‘What does it look like, Walker?’ Jordan asked and rolled his eyes. 

‘And there is a time and place!’ Kyle replied and shook his head. 

‘Was an empty corridor until you turned up’ Jordan shot back at him. 

‘Just behave! The lads are heading out. Be thankful it was me’ Kyle stormed off and muttered to himself. 

‘That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen’ Jesse said in utter awe and went a little red. He walked off. 

‘He really needs to bang Rashford already’ Jordan said and laughed. 

‘Speaking of banging...’ John replied and turned back to him. 

‘Oh no, no, no. It’s not that easy’ Jordan then walked away. John was left feeling defeated. 

Later on, John had a routine medical. Jordan was no where to be seen. Once he had finished, he returned to the chill out room to look for Dele. He wanted to go to his room, have a shower and go to sleep. He would probably have the worst nights sleep. He slept awful without Jordan. The past two weeks had been torture. It was not just the sex he missed. It was everything. It was the hanging out. Being half asleep and feeling weight at the other side of the bed. The warmth. It made him feel better. He never told Jordan but when he was away at Champions game with City, he would order extra pillows for his hotel room so when he turned over, he did not feel a cold, hard mattress. He had fucked up. He knew that and he needed to sort it. 

‘Hey, Del, gimme my key please. I’m knackered’ 

‘Oh sorry, Jordan has it. He asked for it, rather persistent’ Dele replied with an apologetic smile. John nodded, confused and headed upstairs. He found his door ajar. He pushed it open and found Jordan on his phone. 

‘What are you doing?’ John asked. He was confused. Why the fuck was Jordan trying to get into his phone? 

‘They were wrong about you. You aren’t a simple one. Why do you have a complicated passcode? Thought it would be your birthday or the day you scored for England’ Jordan replied and scoffed. 

‘It’s not complicated’ John said and closed the door behind him. 

‘Well clearly it is’ 

‘Why do you want to get on my phone?’ John questioned and walked over to Jordan. 

‘I... I phoned you last night and left you a voicemail’ 

‘You did? Why?’ 

‘You know why, John’ Jordan said, softly. 

‘You had a night terror? Is that what today was been all about? Jord, why did you not tell me?’ John replied. His voice grew with concern. 

‘I wanted to. Then I saw that girl leaving and I just...’ 

‘I’m such a fucking idiot. Thought you’d know that by now’ John shook his head. Jordan did not reply. He leaned his head against John’s chest and sighed. 

‘Jord?’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Try 070394’ 

‘Okay, I will... wait that is...’ Jordan looked up at him and then straightened up once he had typed it in it. 

Then for the first time in two weeks, Jordan kissed his boyfriend and buried his hands in John’s hair. 

‘Your birthday’ John said with a smile once they had pulled away. All Jordan could do was nod. 

‘Give us my phone. There’s a call I need to make’ Jordan passed him his phone and watched him with interest. 

‘I can’t call the police you know that but I can phone my lawyer. The only issue is he’s in Australia. Time zones and that. I’ve been waiting for him to return but I guess let’s see if he appreciate an early wake up call’ John scrolled through his phone and called a number. 

‘Hello, Daniel... I know what time it is for you but I’ve got a problem. I need your help’ Jordan watched John on the phone with great interest. 

... ‘Yeah, that would be great if you could do that on your return. I know... I’ve just gotta focus on what’s important in life. See you, mate. Thank you’ John hung up the phone and looked at Jordan who was staring at him puppy dog eyes. 

‘You okay there?’ John smiled at him and caressed his cheek. 

‘I love you’ Jordan replied, in a quiet voice. 

‘And I love you’ 

‘Need to show you’ Jordan said. John looked confused for moment but then his eyes widen as Jordan begun to undo his belt. John sighed in content as Jordan then pushed him onto the bed. 

‘Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Anything’ Jordan said. His hands were now on John’s T-shirt. 

‘Just touch me and I’ll do the same. Want to kiss you... been too long. Missed you’ 

Jordan nodded, kissed John as if his life depended on it and pushed him down onto the bed.


	4. Feel the fear and do it anyways

Chapter Four- Feel the fear and do it anyways. 

John could not remember a time in his life where he felt more happier. So at ease with himself. So content. So in love. He did not to be an clingy, emotional mess all the time but somehow with Jordan, everything was different. He felt like putty in his hands and he would do anything his boyfriend wanted - within reason. He also knew though they had some issues to work out. 

‘What you thinking about?’ Jordan broke John’s thoughts. John opened his eyes. They were laid in bed after Jordan finally allowed the no touching rule to break. John was in the crook of Jordan’s arm. He nuzzled into him and kissed him on the chest before sighing. 

‘Oh no don’t do it, don’t ruin it’ Jordan sighed and tightened his arm around John. 

‘We gotta talk though. About the stalker and last night’ 

‘The stalker is fine. Don’t wanna talk about.... what’s her name again?’ 

‘Sarah I think but I don’t kn-‘ 

‘Right Sarah, she’s not to be mentioned again. Last night, yes we do need talk about it.... Did you kiss her?’ John looked up at Jordan and sighed ‘John, we aren’t gonna get anywhere if you don’t tell the truth’ 

‘I’m sorry! Such a fucking idiot... thought I had broken up with you and fucked everything up. Hated myself. I hate me’ John said and buried his head in Jordan’s chest. 

It wasn’t until John started muttering nonsense that Jordan spoke ‘come on, we aren’t gonna get anywhere if you’re talking rubbish. Come on’ 

John still did not look up. Jordan sighed and decided to allow him to have a moment. 

‘You should know by now, that a stupid argument won’t break us up. It is gonna take a lot more than that’ Jordan said after moment. 

John looked up and sniffed. He was holding back tears. He sat up and sighed. Jordan lifted an hand and softly caressed the inside of John’s forearm. 

‘Why are you still here? Why are still giving me a chance?’ John asked, in a small voice. 

‘Because even thought your drunken mind wasn’t with it, at least your drunken dick was’ Jordan replied with a small smile. 

‘Don’t make a reference to my dick. Take this seriously for fuck sakes’ John said and shook his head. 

‘Oh trust me, I’m taking this very seriously and that’s the only way I’m coping right now. Because otherwise, I’m fucking miserable in my room. You’d be miserable in here. At least this way we are working through it’ Jordan replied. He did not look at John in eye. He was lazily tracing circles on John’s arm still. 

‘Tell me what to do. I’ll do anything’ John pleaded and bit his lip. 

‘Show me. Show me what you did with her’ Jordan replied. He looked up and was met with confusion. 

‘You kissed her right? Show me how you kissed her’ Jordan added. He leaned forward and stopped inches away from John’s face. John looked at him for a moment and then nodded. He kissed Jordan, softly and they stayed like that for a few moments. It was gentle and soft. Nothing like their usual kisses. 

‘You kissed her like that? That’s fucking shit, mate’ Jordan said. He pulled away and shook his head. 

‘Because she wasn’t you’ John mused and shrugged, softly. 

‘Show me. Show me what you would have done if you could get it up’ Jordan then proclaimed. John started at him and narrowed his eyes.

‘What? But... I can’t. How...What?’ John replied. Dumbstruck and confused. 

‘Don’t make me spell out for you, John. You know what I’m asking. You obviously need it’ Jordan said. He leaned forward and kissed John on the cheek. As he did, John took him by the shoulders and shook his head. 

‘I don’t need that. You’re enough. What we do is more that enough’ John told him and shook his head. 

‘So you have never though about my girl arse like that?’ Jordan asked and raised an eyebrow. 

‘That’s not what I’m saying... what I am is tha-‘ John cut off by Jordan’s mouth on his and that time, they kissed properly, their way. Their bliss was broken by a knock on the door. 

‘If that is Kyle is the cock blocker, tell him you’re not available’ Jordan sighed and rolled his eyes. John laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm before jumping up and put on a T-shirt and shorts. He walked over to the door, opened it and in stumbled - 

‘Jesse! What the fuck!’ John asked. He stared at his teammate in confusion. 

‘Stonesy, you gotta help me, man’ Jesse replied. He seemed out of breath and struggled to form words. 

‘What are you talking about?’ John questioned. He still was in a state of confusion. 

‘I’ve gotta get laid, like now’ Jesse told him and walked closer to John who narrowed his eyes. 

‘Got mixed up? Rashford is three doors down’ Jordan’s head appeared from the end of the room. John scoffed and shook his head. 

‘That’s what I mean!’ Jesse exclaimed and moved away from John. 

‘Really? Because it appears that you are in my boyfriend’s room right now, not yours’ Jordan said and crossed his arms. He was now changed too. 

‘Jordan, behave!’ John shook his head and turned to Jesse ‘this is about Marcus... right?’ 

‘Of course. Why would you think otherwise?’ Jesse asked. Jordan went to open his mouth but John held a hand up to stop him. 

‘You want Marcus and you came to.... me?’ John questioned in disbelief and moved away from Jesse. He was confused. Why the fuck was Jesse Lingard coming to him for advice? 

‘Because you know... you’re okay’ Jesse said and pointed to Jordan. 

‘I think he’s come to you for gay advice, love’ Jordan said softly to John. 

‘Don’t use that word as if it’s ugly’ John replied and shook his head. 

‘Are you not gay?’ Jordan questioned and raised an eyebrow. 

‘Look as much as I love all this, how the fuck do I get it?’ Jesse exclaimed and gestured towards them. 

‘Do you want to tell him?’ Jordan asked, looking at John with a smirk and placed an arm around John’s shoulders who responded by placing his hand in Jordan’s that was hanging over his shoulder. 

‘It’s kinda embarrassing and if it doesn’t work, you’re screwed’ John replied after a moment. 

‘What do you mean?’ Jesse asked, his eyes widening like a kid on Christmas Day. 

‘Alcohol. You may need to invest a night out’ John shrugged 

‘What are you suggesting? I get Marcus into bed drunk? Is that what you did?’ Jesse asked in disbelief. 

‘Don’t be fucking stupid. Do you think I would have stood for John Stones, city’s greatest defender, climbing in my bed, pissed as a fart, trying to fuck me randomly? He would have got punched in the face’ Jordan replied and rolled his eyes. 

John stared at him for moment ‘You would, would you?’ he shook his head and laughed

‘Yep. 1000%’ Jordan turned to Jesse ‘no, a long story short, John commented on my arse and the rest is history’ 

‘Fuck sakes, Jordan, throw me under the bus why don’t you?’ John shook his head. 

‘You commented on Jordan’s arse? Drunk?’ Jesse asked, in a state of shock. 

‘I appreciate it. Drunk me can’t contain that feeling’ John shrugged ‘maybe you need the liquid courage to speak to Marcus’ 

‘But what do I do if he doesn’t feel the same?’ Jesse asked. He sounded worried. 

‘Blame it on the alcohol? You mean something else? Either way, mate, you just need to tell him. If he doesn’t feel the same, it would be weird for a while but wouldn’t you rather know?’ John replied and shrugged. 

‘But he’s my best friend. You two weren’t best friends before’ Jesse sighed. 

‘That isn’t really true. Yes, he was a little shit, still is but I would have considered him as a friend’ Jordan told him, with a playful nudge towards John. 

‘You know what I mean though!’ Jesse was getting frustrated. 

‘Ignore Jordan, calls me the little shit but really it’s him. Just talk to Marcus. You’ll regret either way so wouldn’t you rather regret the option where you actually did something?’ John questioned and raised an eyebrow. 

‘Wow, that’s deep for you. Maybe I am having a positive influence over you’ Jordan said and smiled widely. 

‘Yeah. Feel the fear and do it anyways and all that’ John added. Jordan rolled his eyes and laughed. 

‘Maybe you’re right. Okay, I’m going right now’ Jesse said and turned to the door. 

‘Good luck’ John said as Jesse walked out and closed the door. He then turned to Jordan. 

‘You think I’m city’s greatest defender?’ 

‘Do you really appreciate my arse?’ 

‘I asked first’ John replied, with a sly smile. 

‘I’d rather you show me how much you appreciate my arse’ Jordan replied, smirking. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know where I’m going with this. Was meant to be a two parter then a five parter now it’s probably gonna be like 6 or 7 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon :)


End file.
